PolarLand
PolarLand is a group of theme parks in Anaheim, Orlando, Guy City, Dream City, Tokyo and Singapore Areas Polar Street U.S.A *The PolarLand Express *The Creation Wiki Story (Parody of One Man's Dream) *Polar's Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride! *Polarjack77 Studios *Carasoul *Tony Hawk's Big Spin Plants vs Zombies Land *The Revenge Of the Raa Zombie (Parody of The Revenge Of the Mummy) *Wild West Railroad (Parody of Big Thunder Mountain Railroad) *Big Wave Beach Rapids (Parody of Congo River Rapids) *Dark Ages Water Works (Children's play area) *Pirate Seas (Parody of Pirates of Caribbean) Peanuts Studio *Snoopy vs the Red Baron (Parody of The Barnstormer) *Snoopy the Flying Beagle (Parody of Dumbo the Flying Elephant) *The Pumpkin Patch *Woodstock's Whirlybirds *Woodstock Express *Kite Eating Tree *Lucy's Tugboat *Charlie Brown's Wind Up The Land of Letter People *Mr. T's Tinker Toys Playground *Mr. R's Rocket Blastoff *Mr. D's Coaster *The Letter People Waterpark *Mr. M's Restaurant (Variety Food Restaurant) *Ms. A's Airport *Mr. P's Pirate Ship *Mr. X's Mix-It-Up Bumper Cars *Ms. O's House Nickelodeon Town *Spongebob's Pineapple Coaster *Teenage Robot Roundabout *Nickelodeon: Outta Control *Angry Beavers: Spooty Spin *Avatar Airbender *Back at the Barnyard: Hay Ride *Bubble Guppies: Guppy Bubbler *Danny Phantom: Ghost Zone *Blue's Skidoo *Dora the Explorer: Azul's Adventure ToonTown *ToonTown Online 4D *Chip 'n Dale's Mini-Golf *ToonTown Pet Shop *Goofy's Gag Shop *Flippy's Cream Pie Bonanza *ToonTown Trolley *The Cog Coaster Hershey's Chocolate World *The Great American Chocolate Factory *Reese's Extreme Shooting Championship *The Kissing Tower *Twizzler Swing *Jolly Racher Fruit Drop *The Hershey Café *Ice Breaker's Flume Cartoon Network Studios *Ed Edd 'N' Eddy: Relaxing Boat *The Powerpuff Girls Coaster *The Amazing Ride Of Gumball *Adventure Time The Ride: With Finn and Jake *Clarence Pizza Swap *Johnny Bravo LIVE! *Regular Show Coaster Liberty's Kids Land *The Midnight Ride *We the People *Krazy Kwarts *Yorktown (Water Area) *The Shot That Heard The World Polar City *ROBLOX Track (Parody of Test Track) *The Kitchen Ride (Parody of The Simpsons Ride) LazyTown *SportaCopters *Robbie's Midway *Stingy's Flying Piggy Banks *Trixie's Roller Skater Coaster (a Vekoma Junior Coaster) *Stephanie's Active Swings *Ziggy's Candy Bugs Roblox Town *The Wild Builderman (a Vekoma Boomerang) *Noob's Nooby Pirate Ship *The Roblox 500 (a go-kart track) *Survive the Disasters (a parody of Disaster Studios) VeggieTown *The Pirates That Don't Do Anything (A pirate ship ride) *Larry's Silly Dance Party (A dance party) *Bob and Larry's Sideshow Spin (Imported from Dollywood) *LarryBoy! And the Fib from Outer Space! (A dark ride) Tom and Jerry's Cheese Breeze *Spike's Splash (a ProSlide Tornado 45) *Tom's Tasty Bowl (a ProSlide ProBowl 30 with Skybox) *Jerry's Young Kids Zone (an AquaRena AquaSplash play center) *The Chase Race (a ProSlide ProRacer) *Jerry's Mini Bowl (a ProSlide Tornado 18) *CheeseWorld (a ProSlide RideHouse 400) *Tyke's Surfing Spot (a ProSlide Surf) Looney Tunes Boom Town *Marvin the Martin's Space Rockets *Speedy Gonzalez' Trucking Across America *Bugs Bunny Cloud Bouncer *The Road Runner Express *Tweety's Tweethouse Hannah-Barbara Land *Flintstones' Cars *Boo Boos Buggys *Jetson's Jet Orbiters *Winnie Witch's Cauldrons *Scooby-Doo! Ghost Blasters! *Atom Ant's Airways *Pixie and Dixie's Swingset Thomasville *Harold's Helicopters *Percy's Adventure *Sir Toppenhat's Story Theatre *Flying Trains Events Daytime EventsEdit *Festival of Polar Parade- A daytime parade that includes Polar, The Letter People, PB&J Otter, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Liberty's Kids, Peanuts, PBS Kids, Sesame Street, Plants vs Zombies, The Simpsons, Letterland, Pokémon, Bob's Burgers, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Despicable Me, Toontown Online, ROBLOX, Annoying Orange, Hershey's Candy Company, Angry Birds, VeggieTales, Tom and Jerry, & Grand Finale Nighttime EventsEdit *Polar's Electrical Parade: Has these floats in order. The Toontown trolley, Polar's car, Builderman in his tow truck pulling a Roblox car, Sportacus' flypod, Stingy's car, an Angry Birds slingshot, New York City from Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas, SpongeBob's boat, Gumball and Darwin riding on Tina, a Letter People bus, and "To Honor America". *Polar's Paint the Night Parade (happens on the 10th of each month) *Robloxworks (happens in Roblox Town only; also happens on every 5th of each month) Annual EventsEdit *Polar's Birthday Bash! Parade- Goes from 9:00 AM-7:00 PM to celebrate Polar's Birthday